Sacramentum
by Rhian Malory
Summary: Integral furiosa, Maxwell confundido; una nueva guerra se avecina gracias a Millennium, ¿Qué podría ser peor? ¿El conflicto político y religioso o el remolino de emociones con los que los personajes tendrán que lidiar?...
1. Oscurità infinita

**Hellsing no me pertenece es propiedad de Kohta Hirano, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener **

Hola a todos, me presento soy Kaoru o Rhian como ustedes prefieran este es mi primer fanfic de Hellsing y espero realmente que sea de su agrado, estoy abierta a criticas y comentarios sobre él para así poder mejorar en cada actualización que haga, el fic esta basado cien por ciento en el manga y específicamente se sitúa justo en el momento en el que la organización Iscariote rompe el acuerdo que tenía con Hellsing de aliarse contra Millennium para así formar su propio ejercito para erradicar a los herejes, a partir de aquí comenzare a narrar una historia que a veces coincidirá con la historia que tiene el manga (que no es mucha porque a partir de este momento creo restan solo unos cuantos capítulos más y se corta ya que Hirano no ha escrito más) y otras veces no tendrá nada que ver, claro está intentaré respetar al cien por ciento la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes y si llego a alterarla espero sea minimamente, en cualquier caso como ya dije espero que me hagan ver mis errores que seguramente se me ira uno que otro ¡vamos! que soy humana...En fin basta de parloteo ya por ultimo quiero agradecerles por pasarse por aquí y leer y sin más aquí les presento la primera parte de _Sacramentum..._

* * *

**SACRAMENTUM**

**CAPÍTULO I  
Oscurità infinita**

"¡Alulcard!"

Gritó Integra a todo pulmón desde su oficina, estaba más que furiosa, el Vaticano había vuelto a interferir con los asuntos de Inglaterra, tenían un acuerdo desde que se enteraron de los experimentos de Millennium y ahora Maxwell le había fallado, se había vuelto nuevamente en su contra y con todo un ejercito de por medio, como se atrevía ese cerdo del Vaticano a traicionarla, nadie le hacía eso a Integral Hellsing.

"¡Alucard!"

gritó nuevamente con más potencia comenzando a perder la paciencia, cosa que pocas veces ocurría con ella¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Después de todo nunca había confiado plenamente en el vaticano, ya se esperaba esa traición, entonces ¿Porqué sentía ese dolor que le quemaba el pecho, no era solamente indignación y enojo, había algo más, una inmensa tristeza que no sentía desde la muerte de su padre.

"Estamos de mal humor hoy Master, o simplemente te has dado el lujo de sentir ésta vez"

se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad que se abrió dando paso a el sirviente de Hellsing

"Calla, no estoy de humor para tus comentarios, ahora, quiero que te prepares, me han informado de..."

"el ejercito de el Vaticano"

completó Alucard interrumpiendo a su ama

"Así es, ahora ve"

contestó integra más fría que de costumbre y eso ya era decir mucho,

"Master, Master, Master, deberías aprender a no negar las cosas"

comentó el vampiro para luego sonreír irónico

"Vete Alucard"

respondió sencillamente la mujer sin tener ánimos de comenzar una pelea verbal con su sirviente

"Yo tenía razón, sigues siendo la misma niña insegura de siempre"

el vampiro había vuelto a hablar a sabiendas de lo que a continuación sucedería

"VETE"

Espetó furiosa Integra ya fuera de si, golpeando con su mano derecha el escritorio frente a ella, Alucard simplemente se volvió a perder en la oscuridad mientras reía cínicamente para luego murmurar

"Como lo desees... Master"

en cuanto salió, la jefa de Hellsing se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía tras ella apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo mientras se quitaba los anteojos y ahora se restregaba los párpados con el dedo pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda,

No negar las cosas- aquella parte de la frase de Alucard no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza

"No negar ¿Qué, yo no estoy negando absolutamente nada"

gritó enfurecida, parecía que trataba de convencerse a ella en lugar de a el vampiro que acababa de abandonar su oficina.

"Se lo regresaré, se lo regresare multiplicado por un millón de veces"

dijo ya en voz neutra, repitiendo lo que ya una vez había jurado que haría en contra de Millennium, sólo que esta vez no se refería a aquella organización Nazi, si no que más bien contemplaba a la sección Iscariote, fijó su vista en un punto indefinido

"Enrico"

susurró de repente mientras colocaba las manos sobre su rostro ocultando el odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

(Roma, Italia 6:45pm)

"Niños no se alejen demasiado"

gritó el padre Anderson para luego sonreír ampliamente, amaba a esos niños, no se arrepentía de haber elegido el camino de Dios, sonrió irónico, era realmente extraño como algunas veces elegías el camino correcto mientras que otros muchos erraban en esa elección, estaba agradecido con el santísimo padre celestial por haberle dado la sabiduría para elegir correctamente, dio un ultimo vistazo a los niños que corrían felices por las instalaciones del orfanato para luego entrar en una pequeña oficina dentro del edificio,

"Padre Renaldo, es un gusto verlo"

saludo afablemente al hombre de lentes y bigote frente a él, éste simplemente inclinó la cabeza en una acción reciproca ante la bienvenida,

"Anderson"

exclamó una voz sisearte que provenía de una de las esquinas del recinto, Alexander simplemente atinó a volver el rostro hacía ese lugar justo a tiempo para ver como la figura de un hombre de tez blanca, cabellos platinados y ojos verde seco salía de entre la oscuridad,

"Veo que tus niños están cada vez más inquietos"

continuó lanzando una mirada fugaz hacía la ventana que tenía una amplia vista del patio trasero del orfanato,

"Así es, los niños cada día están más fuertes, gracias a Dios nuestro señor"

contestó el rubio sonriendo gentil,

"Pero monseñor, es un placer tenerlo aquí, debió haberme avisado con más anticipación, para este entonces ya tendríamos una habitación debidamente preparada para usted y el padre Renaldo"

comenzó por explicar sin dejar la amabilidad de lado, era ya característico en él, Maxwell simplemente atinó a sonreír pesaroso era increíble el cambio de personalidad que el hombre frente a él sufría cuando esas aberraciones de la naturaleza estaban presentes, entonces se transformaba en una persona completamente distinta, pero ese no era el caso Nosferatum, Alucard no estaba ahí,

"Disculpa mi llegada tan inesperada, se perfectamente que debí haber enviado una carta avisándote de mi regreso a Roma, pero no tuve tiempo, las cosas están realmente tensas en Inglaterra"

una punzada de dolor le vino repentinamente al pecho cuando pronunció esa ultima palabra, no supo porque, o tal vez simplemente trataba de no recordar la causa así que continuó

"Anteriormente nuestros únicos enemigos eran esos herejes caballeros protestantes en Hellsing, ahora tenemos a esos cerdos Nazis que no hacen otra cosa que ensuciar la faz de la tierra con su presencia, ambos grupos deben ser erradicados, pero no es fácil lograrlo, aun con el ejercito que e formado esto se coloca cada vez más complicado, en cualquier momento podemos caer"

explicó, hablando pausada y tranquilamente, Anderson simplemente lo observaba asintiendo a lo que decía y empuñando sus manos cuando escuchó nombrar a Hellsing, un atisbo de locura se pudo reflejar en el brillo de sus ojos en el preciso momento en el que Enrico nombro a la institución protestante.

"Comprendo perfectamente, aunque sigo sin entender porque no me permitió unirme a la batalla"

exclamó repentinamente con pesar, a él le hubiese encantado matar a todo ese montón de basuras empezando por el perro de Alucard,

"No era necesario, el sirviente de Hellsing esta lo suficientemente ocupado con el vampiro de Millennium como para que de problemas con la purificación de la que se encarga nuestro ejercito, además tanto Yumiko como Heihkel están encargándose de todo"

ya era costumbre que Alexander preguntara aquello y cada vez que lo hacía Maxwell le respondía con la misma explicación, era como si sufrieran un deja vu a cada momento que ese duda salía de la boca de Anderson.

"Bien, iré entonces a avisar para que preparen una habitación"

exclamó el más alto de los hombres en la oficina, tratando de reprimir la impotencia que sentía al no poder estar en Inglaterra luchando por la erradicación de los herejes,

"No hace falta, iré yo"

respondió una tercera voz, la voz del padre Renaldo que en ese preciso momento se retiraba para hacer su encomienda, los otros dos hombres simplemente asintieron en silencio observándolo desaparecer por la puerta; Maxwell volvió el rostro hacía la gran ventana de la oficina comenzando a caminar hacia ella, una vez estuvo a poco menos de medio metro de ella se detuvo, pasando sus brazos tras la espalda, parecía como si contemplara a los niños del orfanato jugar, pero la verdad era que su mente estaba muy lejos de poner atención a aquello.

"¿Porqué no llegaste al Vaticano?"

preguntó una voz tras él, obviamente la voz del único hombre que ahora lo acompañaba

"No podía presentarme ante el santo padre, no podía presentarme en la casa de nuestro señor"

respondió simplemente sin dejar la posición que había adoptado, Alexander parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido para luego sonreír con pesadumbre,

"Ya veo, después de todo aún no puedes desacerté de él"

comentó, a esas alturas el hombre ya estaba situado justo al lado del rubio platino, dio un suspiro

"Que Dios esté contigo y que no te permita caer en el pecado, Amén"

"Amén"

repitió Enrico mecánicamente, aún erguido ante el gran ventanal, Anderson simplemente sonrió una vez más con desazón y después de observar hacía el patio unos segundos y posar la vista rápidamente sobre Maxwell se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la oficina, dejando solo al otro hombre con sus pensamientos,

"Honorable señorita"

alcanzó a murmurar de repente aún con la vista perdida en un punto indefinido y de repente, de la nada, como si recordara algo comenzó a reírse, los niños asustados volvieron la vista hacía el gran edificio de donde provenían risas casi maniacas que no paraban de llenar todo el recinto.

* * *

**NA:** _Espero actualizar lo antes posible y colocar escenas un poco más largas, igualmente arigatou por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo._


	2. Disturbo

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing es propiedad de Kohta Hirano

Nihao a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con mi primera actualización.

Ahora, quisiera agradecer a Rei y a Ángelus (Umi) les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews espero que este capitulo sea también de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer es realmente gratificante para mi el hecho de que se hayan tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, domo arigatou

**Aclaraciones:** El capitulo anterior me faltó hacer algunas especificaciones para hacer más entendible el escrito, me disculpo y aquí dejo las aclaraciones necesarias:

" ": Dialogo  
- -: Pensamientos  
_Itálica: _Citas textuales

* * *

**CAPITULO II  
Disturbo**

Llamas, enormes llamaradas de color rojo, anaranjado y amarillo cubrían toda la ciudad; Londres estaba rodeado en llamas, se quemaba lenta y espectacularmente, las tropas de Millennium no habían desperdiciado su tiempo desde el inició de la guerra que habían declarado contra Hellsing y la ciudad entera, el ejercito de Iscariote tampoco se quedaba atrás, dos enemigos poderosos contra los que Hellsing tenía que combatir esta vez, sin embargo era obvio el hecho de que Millennium representaba un peligro mucho mayor que la propia sección XII, Alucard simplemente se burlaba en silencio de la situación, cumpliría la orden de su ama, pero era inevitable no burlarse de lo que le sucedía a la jefa de Hellsing, era realmente cómico para el vampiro, la rubia había pasado la ultima semana elaborando exactamente la misma orden, día tras día, era como si intentara auto convencerse de que Iscariote no los había traicionado, era como si se hubiese estancado en aquel día en el que se le informo de el ejercito inquisidor de Enrico Maxwell, parecía vivir ese día una y otra vez sin poder pasar de él, le hacía gracia,

"Es increíble que los humanos se compliquen tanto la vida, simplemente no los entiendo"

comentó Alucard para si en voz alta, ya casi llegaba a su destino, la orden que le había dado su ama ya había sido cumplida un par de horas atrás, había debilitado lo suficiente al ejercito de Iscariote como para dedicarse al cien por ciento a detener a las fuerzas de Millennium, sinceramente le había resultado más entretenido luchar contra Rip van Winkle que contra el montón de basuras del Vaticano, si por lo menos Anderson estuviese entre las filas de dicho ejercito, pero no era así, por lo menos Yumiko le era interesante, caminó un poco más entre los edificios sobre los cuales las llamas bailaban de forma cautivadora hasta que diviso su objetivo a lo lejos, sonrió maquiavélicamente, soltando una risa ahogada para luego comenzar a acercarse lenta pero seguramente, su diversión había comenzado.

El sonido de los cubiertos moviéndose sobre su platillo en la mesa no dejaban de escucharse por todo el cuarto, lo escuchaba perfectamente e incluso con más detalle de lo normal, estaba totalmente ensimismado en el sonido, era mejor así, no quería pensar en nada más, parecía perdido, tan perdido como horas antes cuando aún se encontraba en la pequeña oficina del orfanato, simplemente se llevaba cada bocado mecánicamente a los labios, como si se tratara de un robot, finalmente el rechinido de la puerta en la habitación lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, volvió el cuerpo completamente hacía ella, entrecerrando un poco los ojos cuando el hombre junto a ella encendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en el lugar, había estado comiendo en silencio y en la oscuridad, ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, abrió la boca para pronunciar unas palabras pero el hombre frente a él habló primero

"Monseñor, tiene una llamada"

anunció el padre Renaldo, ciertamente el actual comportamiento del arzobispo lo tenía preocupado pero él no era nadie para meterse en los asuntos de su superior por lo tanto se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos;

"Voy enseguida"

respondió Enrico a la vez que comenzaba a ponerse de pie para luego seguir al padre Renaldo en dirección al teléfono, no preguntaría de quién era la llamada, solo había dos personas más fuera del orfanato que sabían donde se encontraba, así que no era necesario cuestionar nada, él sabía perfectamente quién le llamaba,

"Heihke ¿Qué sucede?"

preguntó irritado una vez colocó el auricular del teléfono en su oído,

"¿Jefe?"

preguntó confundida la mujer al otro lado del auricular, era obvió que se trataba de Enrico pero le había sorprendido la forma en la que el hombre había contestado la llamada,

"Jefe"

repitió una vez más, esta ocasión de una forma segura

"Las tropas están un tanto debilitadas, Yumiko y yo nos preguntábamos si regresará pronto"

comenzó por decir la mujer a modo de introducción, su voz sonaba expectante y estaba por pronunciar un par de palabras más cuando su interlocutor la interrumpió rudamente,

"¡Son un par de idiotas, acabo de regresar a Roma hoy ¡Es obvio que no regresare pronto! Regresare cuando lo crea prudente, ahora, no quiero que vuelvan a molestarme con una idiotez de este calibre ¡Vuelvan a su misión, YA!"

espetó furioso y sin esperar respuesta colgó el auricular, no estaba de humor para discutir con sus subordinadas.

Una sombra se divisaba correr a través de un largo pasillo llenó de pinturas, hermosas pinturas que detallaban episodios de batallas, guerras, luchas, modelos a escala de bombarderos y metros y metros más de pasillo pasaban frente a sus ojos, no podía parar de correr o él la alcanzaría, cargaba entre sus manos esas dos bayonetas, esas dos que ya había usado contra Seras y Alucard, no deseaba ser alcanzada, lagrimas cubrían sus ojos, su orgullo por los suelos y su dignidad y valor tirados a la basura, como podría entonces considerarse una buena líder para la organización ¿Cómo? Si en ese preciso instante estaba huyendo de aquel demonio, de aquel regenerador ¿Pero era realmente de él de quien huía, Realmente todas aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos ¿Eran a causa de él, de repente, una brecha en el caminó que había surgido de la nada la hizo tropezar, detuvo la caída con ambas manos quedando hincada sobre el gélido piso, levantó ligeramente el rostro y pudo ver como un par de zapatos se acercaban a ella, abrió los ojos grandes y ahogo un grito al reconocerlos al instante, no deseaba subir aún más su cabeza, no deseaba ver el rostro del dueño de ese par de zapatos, sin embargo no podía permitir que la humillasen aún más, no a ella, ella era la líder de la institución Hellsing, Sir. Integra Wingates Hellsing no sería doblegada de esa manera, con ese pensamiento comenzó a alza la vista, estaba en lo correcto, ahí estaba erguido, con esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro y tras él, el paladín Alexander Anderson, ambos observándola con desprecio, desprecio que ella correspondió, tan solo fingía, a pesar de ello el dueño de aquellos zapatos extendió una mano, ofreciéndosela como apoyo, ella lo observó por un par de segundos y con recelo comenzó a mover la propia, insegura, faltaban escasos centímetros para que ambas se unieran, pero un remolino de colores se interpuso entre ellos y ella abrió los ojos, había sido interrumpida en su sueño.

"¿Integra-sama?"

se escuchó una voz en el fondo de la oficina de la jefa de Hellsing, la joven subió la vista y pudo divisar junto a la puerta la figura de un hombre que la observaba con preocupación, eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche y la situación no había mejorado en lo absoluto, tanto para la organización como para la capital Inglesa;

"¿Qué ocurre Walter?"

preguntó la mujer secamente, seguía de mal humor.

* * *

**NA:** _Son capítulos realmente cortos, me excuso por eso, espero poder subir capítulos más largos más adelante, podría echarle la culpa a la universidad pero pues yo me metí en este lió así que ahora me aguanto de quejarme XDD en fin, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible y nuevamente les agradezco el que se tomen el tiempo de leer _


	3. Distruzione

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing es propiedad de Kohta Hirano

**Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo contiene bastantes **_spoilers_ **del manga, no tiene nada que ver con el anime. Otra cosa, la mayoría de los sucesos que presento aquí fueron cambiados de orden cronológico así como también me tome la libertad de alterar algunos ligeramente mientras que en otros se modifico totalmente, los que leyeron el manga se darán cuenta de ello, lo hice así porque era necesario para la idea que tengo de capítulos posteriores, bueno ya saben criticas, avisos, quejas, etc con gusto lo leeré en los revews.

**Disculpas: **Una cosa más, aunque no tengo excusa alguna, quiero ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, procurare que no vuelva a ocurrir, gracias por su comprensión.

" ": Dialogo  
- -: Pensamientos  
_Itálica: _Citas textuales

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III  
Distruzione**

"¿Qué pasa Heinkel?"

Pregunto Yumiko preocupada al ver como la austriaca colgaba el teléfono con una expresión de incertidumbre y confusión en su rostro

–El jefe estaba de peor humor que el de costumbre- pensó para sí volviéndose de cuerpo completo hacía la monja que se encontraba tras ella

"No es nada Yumiko"

respondió

"Bueno, entonces¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el jefe?"

preguntó esta vez de forma afable la joven

"No estará aquí pronto, dijo que volvería cuando lo creyese prudente"

concluyó Heinkel pegando inmediatamente después un suspiro profundo que fue interrumpido por la voz de un soldado

"Señorita Wolfe, las bajas de esta ultima semana han sido demasiadas, si el arzobispo no piensa volver pronto, tal vez..."

el hombre titubeó un poco antes de continuar hablando

"No sería..."

no pudo continuar, una bala había traspasado ya su cabeza

"¡Heinkel!"

exclamó Yumiko con reproche al ver caer a aquel desdichado hombre, seguramente si hubiese sido Yumie lo hubiese matado de una manera muchísimo más violenta, eso ya no importaba, el caso era que estaba muerto

"¿Qué?"

prorrumpió la otra mujer sin mucho interés

"No necesitamos hombres que no estén dispuestos a dar su vida por nuestro Dios y mucho menos que no tengan fe en nuestra causa"

Yumiko no dijo más, no tenía nada con que contrarrestar aquella verdad.

"Integra-Sama" repitió el hombre

"¿Desea algo en especial?"

devolvió la pregunta de la mujer con otra; el hombre todavía tenía varias de las heridas que habían sido provocadas por la lucha contra el Capitán de Millennium, Integra sonrió cansada al percatarse de aquello, quizá la penumbra no le permitiera divisarlas pero era suficiente con ver el cansancio reflejado en el rostro del hombre como para percatarse de que habían hecho estragos, quizá era solo la preocupación o quizá simplemente se estaba volviendo paranoica, de lo que no cabía duda era el hecho de que el enemigo era fuerte, Maldito mayor y mil veces maldito, todavía recordaba su media sonrisa y ese brillo de autosuficiencia en sus ojos, como lo odiaba, apretó los puños pero al recordar la presencia de Walter los relajo, volviendo la vista hacía él

"No, me encuentro bien"

respondió secamente, entonces el hombre la observó por unos segundos más y asintió haciendo una reverencia y comenzando a caminar hacía atrás

"Entonces me retiro, con permiso"

se excuso haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta una vez más y antes de que el pudiera hacerlo pudo escuchar un "Gracias" proveniente de Hellsing, el mayordomo simplemente sonrió cordial y terminó de cerrar la oficina. En ese momento una enorme explosión se escucho, habían invadido la mansión, Integra se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacía la salida abriendo la puerta de golpe, Walter aún se encontraba fuera, la mujer lo observó enfurecida, quería respuestas y las quería ya mismo, pero al parecer no las obtendría tan rápidamente

"Vienen de arriba"

la voz de Walter la hizo reaccionar, el mayordomo tenía razón el ruido provenía de la azotea, Integra no pronunció una palabra más giró sobre sus talones y se introdujo nuevamente en la oficina Walter entro tras ella justo a tiempo para observar como la jefa de Hellsing buscaba algo entre los cajones de su escritorio, sacando por fin una pequeña pistola

"Integra-san ¿No estará pensando en salir? No es prudente"

comentó incrédulo el hombre, no podía permitir de ella saliera de aquella habitación, él debía protegerla,

"Todos nuestros soldados están en batalla, excepto los del capitán Bernadette, tú aún estás herido, no pudo permitir que pelees, así que sólo contamos con ellos y Seras"

contestó fríamente, no podía quedarse ahí tenía que hacer algo si no se volvería loca, el Dios de la muerte no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla con reproche, aquello no era excusa, era claro que con lo que tenían era suficiente, Integra no tenía que salir a pelear, solamente que la mujer era muy terca y por alguna razón últimamente se había puesto más irritable que de costumbre, decidió dejar aquel pensamiento ahora no tenía tiempo de darle rodeos, su expresión cambio entonces a una apenada y sin decir palabra alguna volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la oficina, la joven pensó que simplemente se había obedecido la orden implícita en sus anteriores palabras de dejarla ir a luchar pero cuando llegó a la puerta del lugar se dio cuenta de todo lo contrario, la puerta estaba cerrada y ella atrapada

"Discúlpeme" escuchó del otro lado

"Integra-Sama"

y después de aquello solo escuchó los pasos de su sirviente alejarse, apretó los puños por unos segundos para después golpear la puerta con impotencia, no podía hacer nada más por ahora, pegó la espalda a la puerta y se quedo observando el techo, tenía que pensar y rápido.

Seras acababa de disparar con su Harkonnen II al transporte de Joleen, ahora se podía ver como este estaba en llamas y se precipitaba al vació, aunque una vez se impacto contra el techo de la mansión Seras pudo ver con horror que al parecer los tripulantes no habían sufrido daño alguno, por lo menos la líder, Blitz salió de entre las llamas con su gran guadaña al hombro, estaba preparada para luchar, y su objetivo era Seras Victoria por el momento, la operación Seelöwe había comenzado.

Frente a él se erguía el gran ejercito del mayor, después de haberse desecho de Rip, todo parecía tornarse un poco más interesante, desde el inminente ataque de Milleniunm sobre Londres, ese que había esperado en medio del océano sobre aquella nave, sonrió con ironía y después comenzó a atacar al enemigo, la mayoría demasiado fáciles de matar, simples remedos de vampiros aunque el simple hecho de destrozarlos ya le causaba un poco satisfacción,

"Veo que nuevamente nos dificultas el trabajo"

se escuchó a una voz hablar, Alucard levanto la mirada y observo risueño a Schrödinger que estaba junto al Capitán quien como siempre no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro y observaba todo en silencio

"Así que paliare contigo esta vez"

comentó Alucard para luego soltar una de sus ya características risotadas, había optado por ignorar completamente al pequeño _gato _y ahora se dirigía exclusivamente al hombre que estaba junto a él,

"Bien, comencemos entonces"

continuó despreocupadamente mientras sacaba su Casull y su Jackal apuntando con esta ultima a la cabeza del capitán.

Estaba ya demasiado herida, había perdido un ojo y su brazo estaba desgarrado, apenas alcanzó a escuchar como fue que Pip la tomó entre sus brazos para comenzar a correr, sabía que no podría llegar muy lejos, se asustó, no podría soportar que algo le pasara a Bernadette, Joleen estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia al capitán de Hellsing cuando unos hilos casi invisibles detuvieron su mano, Walter había llegado a tiempo para evitar su inminente muerte

"Walter"

alcanzó a murmurar Seras, Pip le pidió silencio entonces colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, caminó junto a ella tras unas cajas y la recostó contra una de ellas, él también estaba muy herido, la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo, pero por lo menos estaba vivo, y eso era más que suficiente para la joven vampiro, dio un suspiro y cerró su único ojo por un momento para luego volverlo a abrir preocupada, Walter estaba peleando y no sabía si podría luchar solo contra Blitz, volvió el rostro hacía Pip solo para ver que ya no se encontraba junto a ella lo que provocó que la joven ahogara un grito de horror, había ido a ayudar al mayordomo y en aquel estado tan deplorable no podría hacer nada,

Tonto y mil veces tonto- pensó la rubia para sí intentando ponerse de pie inútilmente, en ese momento lo escuchó, un grito desgarrador, levantó el rostro y pudo ver entre la rendija que formaban las dos grandes cajas que la ocultaban como aquella horrible mujer tatuada clavaba su guadaña en uno de los brazos del joven de la trenza para luego arrojarlo lejos del campo de batalla, estaba furiosa, furiosa y terriblemente afligida, se negaba a pensar que aquel corte podría haber matado al joven, junto fuerzas y se levanto con dificultad, caminando hacía el lugar donde Walter y Joleen seguían peleando después del ataque que esta ultima tuvo para con Bernadette. La joven llegó tambaleándose para luego arrodillarse junto a Pip, le importaba poco si en esa posición era una presa fácil para el enemigo, lo único que le importaba ahora era el estado de su amigo

"Pip"

murmuró junto a él con la esperanza de que él le contestara, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, parecía muerto, -No hay remedio entonces- pensó la joven para si dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, pero apenas lo tocó se levanto inmediatamente, si había esperanza, su corazón aún se escuchaba, aún se sentía, la joven sonrió levemente con la esperanza aún brillando en sus ojos, entonces se acercó a él y lentamente comenzó a recoger con su lengua la sangre que se encontraba en el rostro de Pip, su intención en un principio era limpiar pero al final los ligeros sollozos y pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas cesaron, ahora aquel sonido fue sustituido por uno de succión mezclado aún con el ruido de la batalla que para Seras ahora parecía invisible, estaba bebiendo la sangre del hombre que amaba y eso claramente estaba absorbiendo su completa atención.

"Estúpida"

exclamó Integra aún pegada junto a la puerta de su oficina, había tenido la libertad entre sus manos todo el tiempo y no fue hasta dentro de quince minutos después que se dio cuenta de ello, había perdido mucho tiempo recordando; giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente con la salida y apunto su pequeña arma de fuego contra la cerradura de ésta para luego disparar lo que ocasionó un ruido sordo que fue seguido de un ruido aún más potente al empujar Hellsing la puerta, salió entonces al pasillo y se quedó por unos minutos en silencio esperando escuchar algún ruido que le indicara que la pelea había cambiado de lugar, pero no pudo escuchar nada claro apenas unos cuantos ruidos amortiguados por las paredes y el techo, decidió entonces ir a la azotea, debían seguir ahí, comenzó a correr por el pasillo, algo le decía que tenía que darse prisa.

Walter yacía en el piso, no estaba muy herido pero su nivel de soporte no era tanto como en sus tiempos de Dios de la muerte cuando Alucard y el acababan con todos aquellos monstruos en un parpadeo, además su cuerpo todavía resentía la pelea que había tenido con el capitán de Millennium, Blitz lo observó entonces con despreció mientras mostraba una cínica sonrisa, ahora solo era cuestión de cortarle la cabeza al hombre o simplemente hacerle un buen corte en el estomago, pero no, no se ensuciaría las manos, además tenía otra misión por cumplir, algo más importante que deshacerse de la vampiro, de todos modos ella ya estaba muy débil, al igual que Bernadette y el hombre frente a ella, serían presa fácil para los soldados que aún seguían con ella, los que seguían peleando con los comandados anteriormente por Pip, alzó entonces una mano como dando a entender que ellos terminaran el trabajo y salió de ahí con una dirección indefinida. Los soldados de Millennium comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a Walter pero algo atrajo su atención, tras ellos se encontraba Seras Victoria con dos grandes alas negras adornándole la espalda, la observaba con furia, la joven no iba a permitir que Millennium volviera a lastimar a sus seres queridos, mucho menos ahora que era un vampiro completo.

Era una buena pelea, aunque había tenido que matar bastantes remedos de vampiros para lograr pelear con él capitán se alegraba de tener aquella pelea, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, disparó una vez más recibiendo de llenó la bala que su antagonista había mandado,

"Mis prioridades no estarían en esta batalla si, tuviera el problema que tú tienes ahora"

pronunció lenta y tranquilamente el capitán de Millennium en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad de acercarse más en batalla a Alucard,

"¿De que demonios estas hablando?"

preguntó el vampiro disparando una vez más con su Casull contra el hombre frente a él, quien ignoró por completo la pregunta del no muerto a la vez que esquivaba la bala que venía directo hacía él, respondiendo simplemente con una mueca pequeñísima que parecía ser una sonrisa que borró de inmediato, continuando con su pelea.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

pronunció Integra firme y en un volumen alto mientras apuntaba a un punto indefinido en la oscuridad, hacía unos segundos había parado en seco su carrera al sentir a alguien frente a ella, estaba segura de que una persona o un monstruo en todo caso se encontraba oculto en la oscuridad, apenas una punzada de preocupación pegó en su pecho, si eso estaba ahí, que había pasado con Walter, Seras y Pip, ya lo vería después, no tenia tiempo de distraerse con tonterías,

"¿Quién es, responda"

insistió esta vez en un grito que sonó más bien como la orden de un general a sus soldados,

"Fräulein, fräulein, fräulien, creo que no estas en posición de ordenar nada"

contestó una voz entre la oscuridad, Integra frunció el entrecejo, no sabía de quien era la voz y le desesperaba sobre manera no ver a la persona a quien pertenecía,

"Muéstrate"

respondió fríamente sin dejar de apuntar hacia un objetivo que solo podía escuchar

"La paciencia es una virtud Fräulein"

contestó Joleen mientras salía de entre la negrura mostrando la mitad de su cuerpo completamente tatuado, la luz de la luna que se galopaba por la ventana rebotó sobre el metal de la guadaña y lo reflejó sobre el rostro de Integra, quien tuvo que moverse ligeramente para no recibir el vislumbre directamente

"¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres?"

era claro que Hellsing sabía que era uno de los soldados de Millennium lo sabía por el apelativo que la mujer había usado para con ella muy en el fondo una pinchazo de desilusión la hirió, ella esperaba ver soldados de Iscariote, no de Millennium,

"Eso es algo que por ahora no importa, confórmese con saber que es privilegiada, con saber que uno de los miembros del Schutzstaffel, el ahora dirigente de Millennium, está interesado en usted"

respondió la mujer acercándose lentamente y peligrosamente a su presa

"¿Interesado?"

preguntó Integral incrédula mientras esbozaba una sonrisa satírica

"Eso es algo que no me interesa en lo absoluto, nosotros no los reconoceremos jamás, lo único que hacemos es buscar y destruir y eso ultimo es precisamente lo que pasará con su..."

no pudo continuar algo la había golpeado en el estómago muy fuertemente haciendo que se desmayara al instante por la falta de aire.

Maxwell se levanto asustado de su cama en el orfanato, estaba sudando a chorros y su cara reflejaba horror, como si hubiese visto un engendro infernal en sus sueños, se descubrió por completo y bajo los pies al suelo, necesitaba ir por agua, no recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla, ni siquiera recordaba si había sido un sueño, simplemente se había levantado por inercia como si un millón de agujas le hubiesen perforado la piel, no le dio importancia, lo que necesitaba era lavarse y beber algo para luego volver a la cama, estaba por salir de su habitación cuando alguien entró agitado por la puerta encendiendo las luces, Enrico alzó la vista y encontró frente a si a un agitado Alexander

"¿Qué ocurre Anderson?"

preguntó el rubio platino a la vez que un gesto de extrañeza se formaba en su rostro.

"Wow, ha sido una estupenda pelea pero debemos irnos"

pronunció Schrödinger mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para adentrarse en el campo de batalla del capitán y de Alucard, el primero simplemente volvió a ver al pequeño para luego asentir lentamente a la vez que se alejaba de Alucard un par de pasos

"¿Se van?"

preguntó el vampiro con su ya característica sonrisa adornando su rostro

"Pero si esto apenas comienza" continuó divertido,

"Tienes razón esto apenas comienza"

contesto Schrödinger,

"Para ambos grupos comienza, solo que tú sin tu jefe y nosotros con una nueva victoria"

completó sonriendo cínicamente para luego desaparecer junto al hombre alto y de gabardina que estaba junto a él. "

El vampiro entendió todo en ese momento, aguzó sus sentidos y pudo percibir que algo estaba mal, decidió volver a la mansión.

Seras ya había regenerado su cuerpo y se encontraba rodeada de cadáveres, soldados de Millennium, había sido fácil acabar con ellos, corrió hasta Walter y verificó que estuviera bien, en cuanto a Pip, no había tomado toda su sangre, no podía convertirlo, no quería condenarlo, pero ahora estaba más que débil, había perdido bastante de aquel liquido vital por obvias razones, pero parecía que podía vivir, o por lo menos eso esperaba Seras, en ese momento lo sintió también, algo pasaba o más bien que algo faltaba.

"¿Cómo es que la mansión Hellsing está en llamas?"

espetó arzobispo al teléfono mientras golpeaba con fuerza el escritorio frente a él

"¿Y me llaman hasta ahora para avisarme de lo sucedido? Son unas idiotas"

prorrumpió nuevamente impidiendo que Heinkel Wolfe se explicara

"Pero jefe, eso apenas hace una hora, no pudimos tener noticias antes"

respondió la mujer cuando por fin le dieron oportunidad

"Esta bien, pero necesito un informe detallado de sus perdidas, quiero saber que pasó"

"Delo por hecho, y jefe, una cosa más" titubeó la joven

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Enrico

"Hellsing, ella..."

"¿Qué¿QUÉ PASA CON INTEGRAL?"

espetó furioso nuevamente, incluso más que en un principio.

"Desapareció"

murmuró Walter incrédulo

"¿Cómo que desapareció? No pudo haberse esfumado simplemente"

prorrumpió Seras entre sollozos, Alucard no dijo palabra alguna, se dedico simplemente a contemplar las llamas que ahora envolvían a la mansión, después de que él había llegado solo había encontrado la mansión Hellsing en llamas y a Seras, Walter y Pip, a los pies de ella, estos últimos dos en un muy mal estado sobre todo el ultimo, ahora Bernadette se encontraba en el hospital mientras que Walter simplemente se había rehusado a ir, Alucard sonrió, el Dios de la muerte seguía siendo el mismo de hace tantos años incluso aunque su cuerpo se deteriorara.

"Seras Victoria, Shinigami Walter, tiempo de partir"

pronunció entonces el vampiro girando sobre sus talones e internándose en la noche, no tenía caso quedarse ahí, eso ya era un caso perdido, la institución Hellsing estaba totalmente fragmentada, demasiadas bajas se sufrieron aquella noche incluso la de Integra Hellsing.

* * *

**Glosario**

**Fräulein: **Joven mujer  
**Shutzstaffel: **Cuerpo de protección (La guardia personal de Hitler)  
**Shinigami:** Es Dios de la muerte, el apodo que le daban a Walter cuando lucho junto a Alucard para acabar con Millennium años atrás, suele traducirse como Angel de la muerte.

**REVIEWS: **

**Angelus Diabolicus: **Si, lo se, fue un capítulo realmente corto el anterior, te pido disculpas, procurare alargar más los capítulos con forme vaya actualizando, en cuanto a Alucard y Seras, la verdad no los tenía contemplados, con Seras creo ya tengo un plan trazado en cambio con Alucard, en cuanto a colocarle pareja todavía no estoy muy segura, tengo una idea pero no se todavía si colocarla, en fin espero que cuando llegue el momento te guste igual

**Thess: **Primero que nada gracias por tu review me alegra saber que no he mutilado de ninguna manera el carácter de los personajes, en cuanto a tus drabbles, son geniales, ya los he leído y me gustaron muchísimo sobre todo la parte de Pip y Seras. Gracias por tu sugerencia igual, traté de tomarla en cuenta espero que ahora la lectura se facilite más, porque los párrafos tan seguidos si causan molestia en determinado momento. Espero igualmente que te guste este capítulo, sobre todo porque tu ya leíste el manga y estoy segura que notaras inmediatamente que fue lo que altere, esperó tu opinión

**Rei:** Me alegra sobre manera que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, muchas gracias por dejar review y por aguantar mi continua platica sobre Hellsing


	4. Afflizione

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing es propiedad de Kohta Hirano

**Aclaraciones: **Solo tengo una aclaración que hacer aquí, hay un párrafo en el que describo tal cual una parte del manga de Hirano-san, para ser más especifica la parte en la que Maxwell e Integral se ven en el Museo de guerra imperial, solamente añadí lo que cada uno de los ellos siete con las acciones del otro, esto no es necesariamente lo que en realidad quiso dar a entender Kohta es solo mi versión y además es lo que conviene a la historia del fic; eso es todo, ahora si coloco el siguiente capítulo.

" ": Dialogo  
- -: Pensamientos  
_Itálica: _Citas textuales

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV  
Afflizione**

Se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón de la oficina del orfanato, se tomo la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras que descansaba la derecha en su regazo,

"¿Estas bien Maxwell?"

preguntó preocupado Alexander observándolo desde la oscuridad de la sala, Enrico no contestó simplemente hizo una señal con su mano libre como dando a entender que la respuesta era si, algo no muy convincente sobre todo si se tenía una imagen como la que Anderson tenía frente a él ahora

"Deberías volver a la cama"

intento nuevamente, tratando de conseguir algo más que una seña del arzobispo, pero no tuvo éxito, lo único que consiguió fue un bufido de irritación por parte de éste quien después de unos segundos más se puso de pie y como si la petición del padre frente a él hubiese sido una orden se encaminó hacia su habitación.

"Bernadette, Pip Bernadette"

repitió la joven mientras se alzaba en puntillas para tratar de ver mejor lo que la enfermera buscaba en la pequeña computadora frente a ella

"Bernadette, si aquí está señorita, llegó hace poco menos de una hora ¿Es usted pariente suya?"

preguntó la joven enfermera posando sus ojos azules sobre los rojos de Seras

"Yo soy..."

"Su esposa"

respondió un hombre alto cuyo cabello negro caía como una cascada tras su espalda, Seras ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de negarlo abrió los ojos grandes como platos y se colocó rígida al lado del vampiro que había tomado la palabra antes de que ella pudiese continuar con su frase -¡Master!- le reprochó en su mente entonces observándolo como si de repente Alucard hubiese dejado caer una pesada caja fuerte sobre su espalda –No me mire así oficial, era...necesario- terminó por decir en la cabeza de la pequeña vampiro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa satírica, a pesar de que Seras por fin se había decidido a beber sangre no podían dejar de lado seguir llamándose de aquella manera, era ya una costumbre que parecían no querer dejar por lo menos por ahora.

"Y usted ¿es?"

preguntó nuevamente la enfermera insegura al ver la imponente figura de Alucard

"Su hermano" contestó como si nada

"Ya veo"

respondió la enfermera un poco insegura, pero después de unos segundos sonrió y llamó a una de sus compañeras para que los guiara hasta el cuarto en el que Pip se encontraba.

"Llegó no hace mucho y no nos dieron ningún otro dato más que su nombre, realmente estaba muy herido, balas en sus piernas, afortunadamente no demasiadas, unas extrañas marcas en su cuello y un corte profundo en su brazo izquierdo, realmente no me explicó como fue que consiguió lastimarse así, además de cómo fue que sobrevivió"

comentó el médico mientras observaba unos papeles entre sus manos, había llegado hacía un par de minutos después de que la enfermera los llevara hasta fuera de la sala donde Pip yacía sobre una cama,

"Las balas no traspasaron ninguna vena importante, de ser así, el hombre hubiera muerto desangrado, favorablemente la sangre no fue problema, se encontró un donador a tiempo"

hizo una pausa titubeando un par de segundos para luego continuar

"Desafortunadamente tuvimos que amputar el brazo, la herida es demasiado profunda y definitivamente no puedo ser suturada"

continuó con seriedad, observando con pesar a Seras quien en esos momentos abrió los ojos grandes y volvió el rostro para observar al médico con horror, había permanecido en silencio observando a Pip por el gran cristal que los separaba, pero la frase de aquel hombre alcanzó sus oídos y no pudo evitar aquella reacción además de sentirse culpable, todo eso había sido su culpa, si ella no hubiese sido tan débil, Pip no hubiese tenido que protegerla y ahora no estaría en ese estado, –El hubiera no existe oficial- pudo escuchar la joven en su cabeza, era claro que era la voz del vampiro que en esos momentos le daba la espalda, se quedó observándolo por unos segundos el cabello negro, largo y lacio que cubría la parte trasera del traje negro que en esa ocasión vestía hasta que después de dicho tiempo logro esbozar una ligera sonrisa, agradecida que extraño sobre manera al médico, no cualquiera sonríe después de recibir noticias de ese calibre, pero pronto fue sacado de dicho pensamiento por la voz de su interlocutor en un principio,

"Así que ¿Cuándo se le dará de alta?"

preguntó el vampiro como si lo que le había ocurrido al hombre sobre el camastro del hospital no hubiese sido más que un par de rasguños,

"¿Cómo dice usted?"

pregunto totalmente incrédulo el especialista, casi dejando caer la carpeta y las hojas que había entre sus manos,

"Me refiero a que ¿Cuándo podremos llevarlo con nosotros?"

se explicó cínicamente el hombre de piel pálida esbozando una mueca de fastidio,

"Si, lo escuché la primera vez"

puntualizó el doctor está vez con un ligero toque de indignación en la voz

"Lo que quise decir fue que el joven permanecerá en el hospital el mínimo de un mes y siendo extremistas ya que está bastante mal, me sorprendería nuevamente si volviera en sí para mañana"

continuó formal. -Los humanos son demasiado sensibles- pensó para si Alucard al escuchar las palabras del médico, un mes era demasiado pare sanar, pero al fin y al cabo como él mismo lo había pensado, Pip era un humano.

"Comprendo"

pronunció en voz alta por fin después de unos segundos de silencio para después dar la espalda al médico para volver a donde Walter, quien se había quedado en la sala de espera a petición de la enfermera que los había atendido en un principio; el especialista mientras tanto solo atinó a observarlo extrañado nuevamente, no fue sino hasta que Seras se acercó a él que reaccionó una vez más volviendo a la realidad

"Errmm... Doctror"

lo llamó titubeante a la vez que el susodicho volvía la mirada hacía la joven mujer observándola distraídamente, las palabras de Alucard aún resonaban en su mente haciéndolo dudar seriamente de la salud mental de los familiares de su nuevo paciente

"Me preguntaba si usted me permitiría pasar a ver a Pip"

pidió sumisa al hombre frente a ella, esperaba que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, quería estar con Pip por lo menos unos cuantos minutos antes de salir y enfrentarse nuevamente a la realidad de la cruda y fría guerra que se desataba en Londres, apenas podía creer que habían logrado sacar a Bernadette a tiempo de la ciudad en llamas, era claro que pocos edificios quedaban en pie, era un milagro que la persona que los había ayudado hubiese podido llevar a tiempo al hombre hasta Surrey, el condado más cercano, agradecía también a que Pip fuera tan fuerte o quizá no seguiría vivo.

"Está bien"

accedió el medico dejándose llevar por la información que le habían dado sobre la relación entre Pip y la chica frente a él, suponía que era necesario para la esposa del joven que ella lo acompañara por un par de minutos, y aquello no le haría daño a nadie, se dirigió a un cuarto anexo y pidió a Seras que se cubriera con un tapabocas y una gorra para el cabello, después de aquello permitió que se introdujera en el pequeño cuarto donde el joven Bernadette se encontraba, un ligero y casi inaudible "Gracias"proveniente de la vampiro fue todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de salir de allí.

"¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Pip?"

preguntó con preocupación Walter una vez vio aparecer a Alucard frente así nuevamente,

"Esta vivo"

contestó el vampiro mientras alzaba ligeramente los hombros dando a entender que no agregaría nada más a su respuesta, Walter entendió la indirecta y decidió cambiar el tema, ya Seras le contaría con detalle lo que ocurría con el capitán Bernadette.

"Regresaremos a Londres en cuanto la oficial regrese"

se adelantó a contestar antes de que el mayordomo elaborara su pregunta ya formulada en su mente, este último simplemente sonrió para luego volver a sentarse en la salita, esperando a que Seras volviera a aquel punto para poder partir.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

se preguntó Integra una vez pudo despertar de su inconciencia, recordaba haber estado hablando con una mujer que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo tatuada completamente después de aquello solo recordaba haber sentido dolor y luego una inmensa oscuridad de la cual recién acababa de desaparecer parcialmente, se sentó en medio de lo que parecía ser una gran habitación en penumbras, al fondo se divisaba un hermoso escritorio tallado en caoba mientras que el piso era cubierto por una alfombra enorme con decorados en rojo y dorado al lado una ventana vertical bastante pronunciada y ella se encontraba sentada sobre ¿Una cama mullida, si, era una gran cama con un enorme dosel decorándola, la mujer frunció el seño ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Y ¿Por qué estaba viva? Se imaginaba que si habían invadido la mansión no era precisamente para mostrar respetos a la jefa de la organización y sus soldados; bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba cubierta con una extraña protección forjada en hierro, se apoyó de ésta y trató de ver hacía afuera, nada, eso era lo que había abajo, parecía estar en medio de la nada ¿Entonces no estaba en Londres, definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones vertiginosamente comenzando a buscar una puerta para poder salir de ahí pero antes de que ella pudiera tocar el pomo de dicha puerta ésta se abrió de par en par permitiendo entrar a la habitación a un pequeño hombre de aspecto corpulento, cuyo rostro estaba enmarcado por unos anteojos seguido de lo que parecía ser un pequeño niño con traje militar y un par de orejas como de gato en la cabeza.

"¡Fräulein!"

Exclamó el mayor con alegría y cinismo en su voz

"Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, espero que se haya sentido...cómoda"

continuó comenzando a caminar por la habitación hasta posar su vista en la gran cama junto a Integral,

"Déjese de tonterías y dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

espetó integra a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos y observaba amenazadora a su interlocutor, no se dejaría amedrentar fácilmente, si tenía que morir lo haría con honor. El mayor sonrió antes de continuar

"Pero ¿Dónde han quedado sus modales mi hermosa Fräulein? Esa no es manera de tratar a sus anfitriones"

hablaba con ironía, aunque esta no parecía tener efecto en Integra quien seguía observándolo fríamente, esperando aún una respuesta a su pregunta, y no perdió oportunidad de aclarar esto

"¿Y bien¿Qué quiere?"

preguntó nuevamente con un ligero toque de fastidio en su voz,

"Eso es algo que no..."

Schrödinger había contestado adelantándose al mayor pero no pudo continuar debido a que este se interpuso entre el chico y la mujer "¿Dónde están sus modales sargento Schrödinger, esa no es forma de responder a una dama"

continuó el hombre con reproche y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y quedarse en su lugar dejando que el mayor continuase

"No se preocupe señorita Hellsing, eso, lo sabrá muy pronto"

respondió al final, contestando la pregunta de Integral a la vez que se hacía a un lado para permitir la entrada a un hombre alto de cabello hasta la barbilla, gafas y un traje blanco bastante extraño,

"¿Pero que demonios?"

pronunció la joven, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para encontrar una solución a aquel problema que ahora se le presentaba pero no pudo pensar más ya de después de unos momentos lo ultimo que Hellsing pudo ver fue una jeringa penetrándole el hombro derecho para luego perderse en la oscuridad.

"¿Vuelves a Londres?"

preguntó Alexander mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la pequeña puerta de la habitación que la noche anterior había ocupado el arzobispo,

"Así es"

respondió este seriamente a la vez que terminaba de cerrar la maleta que había traído con él,

"Entiendo, entonces iré contigo"

concluyó el más alto de los dos irguiéndose por completo, dispuesto a retirarse para arreglar lo necesario para poder partir,

"No, no es necesario"

contestó el arzobispo con sobresalto como si fuese un niño pequeño al que acaban de descubrir haciendo una travesura, el padre frente a él se detuvo en seco entonces volviendo el rostro solo un poco para ver a Maxwell sobre su hombro

"No me meteré en sus asuntos monseñor"

dijo este por toda respuesta frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para continuar con su camino, esta vez no se quedaría en Roma.

"Pip"

susurró en la oscuridad de la sala mientras acariciaba el cabello del hombre del parche, recorrió con su mano uno de sus brazos sintiendo aún la culpa atorarse en su garganta provocando que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, permaneció otro rato en silencio, hasta que sintió que era suficiente se inclinó hasta alcanzar la frente del hombre y deposito un beso ahí con ternura para luego salir del lugar, se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y después de retirarse el cubre bocas y la gorra caminó hasta la sala de espera donde Walter y Alucard la esperaban pacientes,

"Podemos irnos"

anunció una vez llegó ante ellos, Alucard sonrió de medio lado para luego comenzar a caminar hacía la salida, Walter hizo lo propio asintiendo con la cabeza y caminando tras el vampiro, situándose a su vez al lado de Seras, no dijo nada, esperaba que la joven hablara por si sola sobre lo ocurrido, no la presionaría sabía que era algo difícil para ella.

"Pip estará bien Walter-San, yo lo sé"

pronunció la vampiro de repente, volviendo su rostro hacía el mayordomo para regalarle una diminuta sonrisa

"Él estará bien" repitió

ahora volviendo la vista al frente dispuesta a enfrentar lo que ahora viniese en camino.

"Hemos llegado"

anunció el padre Renaldo una vez llegaron al museo Maxwell asintió y salió del auto color negro que los había llevado hasta el lugar, pasaron por varias salas todas ellas con magnificas exposiciones de guerra, a su parecer el museo de guerra Imperial era sencillamente magnifico, al pasar por la exposición de modelos aeronáuticos no pudo dejar de entretenerse con uno en especial que jamás había visto lo que causó un retraso en la cita que tenía con la jefa de Hellsing,

"Oh, Creo que estamos retrasados"

exclamó al estar frente a ésta

"Buenas tardes, siento haberte hecho esperar"

caminó hacia ella decidido y de un buen humor hasta que la voz de la joven frente a él lo paró

"No te acerques más" espetó

"¿Qué negocios trae a Iscariote hasta aquí¿Cómo se atreven a mandar a un mocoso en representación de esa banda de asesinos?"

una carga de electricidad de cruzó la espalda, pensaba que era un enviado, se burlo en silencio de su ingenuidad para luego presentarse como el comandante de la sección XIII, estaba seguro que con aquello la actitud de la dama cambiaría, pero estaba equivocado

"Di a que viniste, no era necesario que te presentaras"

exclamó Hellsing descruzando sus brazos y adoptando una posición más amenazante, él mientras tanto trató de calmar los ánimos, no estaba ahí para iniciar conflictos a pesar de que eran protestantes tenía ordenes directas del vaticano y no las desobedecería pero en ese momento la escuchó nuevamente y su sangre hirvió en tirria

"Iscariote violó los acuerdos cuando el padre Anderson entró a Irlanda y trató de eliminar a Alucard, No solo atacaron a mi organización sino que también descuartizaron a dos de mis hombres ¡No digas que no estabas conciente de ello!"

la joven reclamaba en voz firme y alta la ruptura del acuerdo que el vaticano y la organización protestante tenía, Maxwell no pudo contener su enojo por más tiempo como se atrevía ella a reclamar aquello, solo ellos tenían derecho a dar el castigo divino, ella era una hereje, lo que pasara con sus hombres no era de su incumbencia

"¿Y qué, No me importa si fueron dos Ingleses muertos o dos millones ¡Así que insisto en que te calles y escuches¡Ignorante cerda hereje!"

después de aquello recordó la aparición de Alucard hasta que su orgullo propio le pidió a gritos que mandara llamar a Anderson, este no tardó en llegar y entonces vio con horror como era que este se acercaba dispuesto a matar, trató de detenerlo pero era en vano él no escuchaba, volvió el rostro hacía Integral y la observó con desesperación

"Por favor ¡Vete, hablaremos en otro momento"

exclamó con aprensión mientras sentía el miedo correr por su cuerpo, miedo al escándalo que causaría el hecho de que se encontrara muerta a Hellsing dentro del museo a causa de un padre católico, estaban muy lejos de Roma y aquello no era algo conveniente tanto para la iglesia católica como para la organización Iscariote en si misma, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a proteger a Hellsing si era necesario, quizá su fanatismo, trató de auto convencerse, giró su cuerpo completo nuevamente hacía el padre Anderson y lo observó recitar oraciones a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos

"¡No¡Anderson¡Detente¡ANDERSON!"

gritó con fuerza el nombre de Alexander a la vez que se sentaba erguido sobre el asiento del avión en el que viajaban provocando que la mayoría de los pasajeros volvieran sus rostros hacía ellos para observarlos con reproche o simplemente con pasmo,

"Aquí estoy¿Qué pasa?"

Preguntó el padre extrañado y un tanto nervioso mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Enrico para calmarlo un poco, estaba bastante alterado y unas cuantas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente,

"Un sueño"

alcanzó a escuchar que el arzobispo susurraba mientras se apoyaba en el asiento hasta recargarse y tomarse la cabeza con una de sus manos,

"¿Una pesadilla?" preguntó Anderson contrayendo ambas cejas y mirando a su compañero con preocupación

"Si"

fue la escueta respuesta que el padre obtuvo del arzobispo, dio un suspiro ante ella y después de que negar la amable petición de la azafata sobre si necesitaban ayuda decidió proseguir con la lectura del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Aquella vez, ahí fue donde todo inició, donde comenzamos con esa estúpida alianza donde comenzamos aquello que nunca debió iniciar- pensó Maxwell para sí mientras apoyaba por fin todo su cuerpo en el asiento para después perder su vista en el cielo que se divisaba por la pequeña ventana del avión, nubes tan blancas como la nieve se arremolinaban dejando ver a penas trozos del cielo azul que de vez en vez vislumbraba entre los espacios que estas hacían al moverse, sin embargo el arzobispo no las veía más, sus pensamientos se hallaban perdidos ahora en los recuerdos, recuerdos que a veces deseaba no fuesen suyos.

"Entiendo, supongo que por hoy es suficiente, te veré en otra ocasión por ahora me retiro"

profirió Integral mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse de la cafetería en compañía de Walter para regresar a la institución Hellsing,

"Espera"

exclamó Enrico levantándose también de su silla, en realidad no debió hacer eso, no tenía más que decirle sobre Millennium por lo menos en aquel lugar, pensaba que era más prudente seguir discutiéndolo en un lugar más privado sin embargo no deseaba que Hellsing se retirara, era necesario tener al enemigo cerca y en cualquier caso era mejor ganar su confianza, la alianza no aseguraba que Hellsing no se volviera en contra suya alguna vez,

"¿Algún problema?"

preguntó la joven observándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido,

"No pensará ser una mala anfitriona, acabo de llegar de Roma"

apresuró a decir el en aquel entonces padre mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla, Integra lo observó extrañada

"Eso es algo que no me interesa, usted está aquí por su cuenta yo no le he pedido que viniera"

profirió de manera fría mientras continuaba con su camino,

"De acuerdo, que parece si le digo que yo la invito a comer, si vamos a tener una alianza es bueno comenzar con el pie derecho ¿No cree?"

se defendió el rubio a la vez que se maldecía a si mismo por dentro, no tenía porque aguantar a aquella mujer tan arrogante, pero aquello era necesario

"Me parece que mandar a su paladín y violar nuestro acuerdo no es empezar con el pie derecho"

respondió Integra en tono desolador, sin embargo volvió a tomar asiento a la vez que hacía una seña a Walter para que se acercara

"Walter, regresa a la institución y comienza con la investigación de los datos que nos acaba de dar Iscariote" ordenó

"Como lo desee señora"

contestó el mayordomo para después girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida, el padre Renaldo hizo lo propio alegando que el no estaba hambriento y que prefería terminar de recorrer el museo para luego volver puntual para su partida.

"Tomare eso como un si"

comentó Maxwell divertido una vez los dos hombres se fueron, Hellsing ni siquiera se molesto en contestar esperó unos minutos en silencio hasta que pudo ordenar un té, Enrico por su cuenta pidió un café para después observar a la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido, aquella mujer era complicada, dudaba poder iniciar una conversación con aquella actitud por parte de la joven.

"¿Por qué?"

preguntó Integra de repente mientras que sacaba un puro de entre sus ropas colocándolo en su boca para luego encenderlo

"No entiendo ¿Por qué, que?"

preguntó Maxwell alzando una ceja mientras contraía la otra,

"¿Por qué nos dan esta información¿Por qué nos ayudan?"

preguntó nuevamente para luego dejar escapar una pequeña nube de humo por su boca,

"No se confunda, no lo hacemos por ustedes, esto nos ayuda también a nosotros, no queremos que un montón de abominaciones como lo son los vampiros crezcan en numero para después esparcirse, en algún momento llegarían a Italia también y deseamos ahorrarnos problemas"

contestó el hombre una vez comprendió la pregunta, ahora tenía ambos brazos apoyados sobre la mesa mientras que su cabeza descansaba sobre sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas entre sí

"Ya veo" –Debí imaginarlo- "Supongo seguirán investigando más a fondo por su cuenta ¿Le parece si nos vemos nuevamente en la institución Hellsing en dos semanas? Creo es un tiempo prudente para conseguir algo más de información"

interrogó la joven antes de sacar una nueva oleada de humo por su boca

"Me parece"

contestó Maxwell mostrando una sonrisa sagaz, en ese momento un mesero trajo sus bebidas colocándolas frente a ellos, integra soltó un rápido y seco "Gracias" para después comenzar a mover una pequeña cuchara en círculos dentro del líquido

"Pero yo te he invitado a comer ¿No pedirás nada más?"

tuteó esta vez el padre antes de que el mesero se retirara, Integra lo observó por unos momentos impávida para contestar después

"No, no tengo apetito, estoy bien solo con esto"

"Esta bien, gracias, puede retirarse"

se apresuró a decir entonces el rubio para después soltar un pequeño suspiro, no se sentiría cómodo comiendo mientras que la mujer frente a él lo observaba con tan solo un té frente a ella por alimento,

"No tiene porque hacerlo, pude comer, a mi no me molestará"

comentó la joven a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa irónica divertida con el suceso –Pero a mi si- pensó Enrico mientras dejaba caer sus párpados y observaba a Integra con un poco de fastidio

"No se preocupe, no sería apropiado" dijo por toda respuesta mientras comenzaba a vaciar azúcar dentro de su café,

"¿No te parece que es demasiada?" preguntó Integra mientras alzaba una de sus cejas ligeramente asombrada por la cantidad de azúcar que el hombre había colocado ya en su bebida,

"¿Uh?" la observó extrañado

"No, no lo es, si lo tomo con menos sabrá demasiado amargo"

respondió rápidamente para después comenzar a revolver el café con el azúcar o más bien el azúcar con el café como pensaba Integra en esos momentos

"A mi me parece que vas a comer piloncillo en lugar de tomar café endulzado"

profirió la mujer dejado su puro de lado para poder saborear su té...

"Maxwell ¿Deseas algo de tomar?"

habló Anderson, repitiendo la pregunta que la azafata había repitiendo unas cuatro veces ya,

"Agua esta bien"

contestó el arzobispo por fin, después de haber salido por completo de sus recuerdos, la azafata le entregó amable su vaso con agua para después continuar con el resto de los pasajeros,

"¿Te sientes bien?"

preguntó el padre Anderson mientras clavaba la vista en Enrico, este por toda respuesta comenzó a reír ligeramente, aún pensando en su recuerdo, evocando en especial la parte en la que Integral lo había criticado por la cantidad de azúcar que el solía agregar a su café, le hacía gracia, Alexander simplemente prefirió ignorarlo, el arzobispo estaba muy raro y no tenía intención de preguntar la causa porque ya se la imaginaba de todas maneras, negó con la cabeza en desaprobación para luego centrarse en la bebida que la azafata le acababa de entregar hacía unos minutos atrás.

"Yumiko, deja que Yumi despierte ¡Ya!"

exclamó Heinkel mientras trataba de esquivar todas las balas que provenían de la pistola de Joleen y su ejercito de vampiros, habían acabado ya con la mayoría de sus soldados y era obvio que necesitaba la ayuda de Yumi, pero Yumiko como siempre intentaba no dejarla salir, estaba estática en un rincón esperando a que todo pasara.

"¿Qué eres tú¿Una chiquilla cobarde?"

se escuchó una voz tras la joven monja quien comenzó a voltear lentamente esperando encontrar a otro de los soldados de Millennium, pero en lugar de eso se topo con una mujer de cabello largo rubio, ojos azules y piel morena que le apuntaba con una espada a la cabeza

"¿Acaso también eres muda?"

preguntó nuevamente retirando la espada de la cabeza de Yumiko para llevarlaa su lado yapoyarse con ella en el suelo, Takagi no podía pronunciar palabra, no podía creer que ahí frente a ella se erguía Integral Hellsing, vestida con un traje militar y haya arriba sobre su brazo izquierdo una banda color rojo con la cruz swástica grabada en ella.

* * *

**NA: **_Otra cosa que se me había pasado, en uno de los párrafos, específicamente en el recuerdo que Maxwell tiene puse que Integra decía que parecía que Enrico iba a tomar **piloncillo, **tal vez lo sepan pero de todas maneras lo aclararé, el piloncillo es un dulce mexicano hecho en una ciudad que se llama Veracruz, es la forma más natural del jugo de caña y es bastante azucarado, en el pasado se usaba para endulzar las cosas y si endulzabas o aún hoy endulzas algo con él, este no se disuelve por completo y queda asentado en el fondo del recipiente donde colocas tu bebida. Tengo entendido que México a exportado el piloncillo a Europa, Japón y Estados Unidos, por lo tanto Integra si tiene modo de conocerlo al igual que Enrico, bueno eso era todo, simplemente quería aclararlo._

**REVIEWS **

**Rei:Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por soportar mi tardanza, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores y gracias de nuevo.**


End file.
